Imagine
by prouvaires
Summary: How does it really feel to be cramped up into a tiny little egg before being forced into a big world of bright lights and noisy humans?


How to describe it? That terrible feeling of being so cramped up for so long? I guess there's no way to liken it to anything, really. Or maybe I can. Maybe I can give you an idea of what it's like to be kept starvingly hungry, unable to escape for such a long time.

Imagine that you are hiding in a box that you can only fit into when you curl yourself up fully and tuck your head in. Your neck starts to hurt first, then your tummy, then gradually your other muscles stiffen and cramp up. And that's the point at which you get up, out of the box, and stretch out all soreness, then go and get something to eat.

So just suppose someone locked you in that box, rendering you totally unable to escape. What would you do? Scream and shout? That's not going to help, because no-one can hear you. No, what you have to do is just remain quiet, unable to think about anything except the pain and hunger, having to just wait for that day when someone remembers to come and collect something from that box.

You will be freed, because you'll be missed by someone. Us? We don't quite exist yet, so no-one comes to free _us_. We have to wait, to be patient until we're grown big enough to free ourselves, a tight curl of anticipation lodged in our stomachs for the day we can tear ourselves free of our prison and find the mind we'll be joined to for our whole lives.

Imagine it's you again.

You know when that day arrives because suddenly the quiet, warm, calm, empty place you have lain in since your birth is suddenly filled with noise and light and people. Other dragons, smaller than the mother than looms over you, fill up some of the space, humming a caressing welcome, and other beings you recognise as humans, one of which you will be joined to in a very short time, chatter loudly as they arrive. And suddenly, as you detect waves of tension and anxiety rolling off the semi-circle of people that stand around both you and your brothers and sisters, it's too much.

You begin to struggle against your prison, your talons, teeth, tail and body all twisting and ripping in an attempt to be free. Silence suddenly descends, the tension increases a hundred-fold, and this makes you even more desperate to be free. With one last, almighty wrench, you tear yourself free from your prison, coming face-to-face with the bright lights and nervous humans for the first time. There are cheers, and you glance down at yourself to become aware that your hide is bronze. Maybe this is why they cheer?

The noise and smells are confusing for a moment, and you have to take a second to make your legs work, but then suddenly the neurons connect and you lurch forward, heading towards the humans. They sway unsurely, and you glance from face to face, aware that the choice you make now will be your whole life, forever.

One face leaps from among the others. A friendly, open face, tanned, with a messy mop of brown hair that falls into brown eyes.

That's him. That's the one.

You head straight for him, managing by some miracle to refrain from falling, aware of your clutch-mates around you also finding their partners. You reach the feet of your chosen, and gaze up adoringly into the ecstatic brown eyes. Your thoughts flow smoothly into his, and suddenly you are aware of yourself.

_I'm hungry._

The most pressing concern. He laughs aloud for joy, and kneels to enclose you in a warm embrace. You nuzzle him, grateful for his nearness, your eyes shining up with love into his face.

_I am Lioth._

His embrace tightens, and he cries out, "His name is Lioth!"

_Yes, I am Lioth, and I am hungry!_

He seems to become aware of your hunger, because he pulls up, away, and with a final caress leads you out onto cold, hard stone, where more humans wait with bowls of meat that will assuage your tearing hunger. You grab greedily at the scraps he offers you, barely listening to the conversation he entertains at the same time with a tall, black-haired and amber-eyed man who your father Mnementh looks to.

"Congratulations, Naton. Lessa and I knew you'd do it!"

"I am N'ton now, sir."

"Forgive me, N'ton. He's a fine bronze."

"Thank you. He is, isn't he?"

The tall man laughs, and now you are full, feeling barely able to move. You consider falling down to the ground then and there and just falling asleep, but the gentle-yet-fierce tones of your mother echo in your head.

_Follow your rider, son. _

_Yes, Ramoth, _you reply, and stick faithfully to N'ton's heels as he leads you out of the crowds of people and into the rest of your life.


End file.
